Shinobi Shadows Over the Sun
by Kurohana806
Summary: Naruto has a secret, or a prank... But when someone figures it out, and another is told in confidence; things change... Naruto x ?, (Rated T for now, may upgrade to M)
1. Prolouge

Shinobi Shadows Over the Sun

Naruto POV

"Naruto... I understand how you feel; and once you are older I will tell you everything... but for now please trust me." Jiji quietly puffed

"I trust you, I just don't understand why y'know?" I whispered

"You will be safer this way... I promise, and I will not let you be hurt so horribly." He sighed

"But... it feels like a lie." I whispered

"One day the truth will come out... for now; think of it as a prank?"

"I like those!" I grinned

"Just a secret prank, but I promise that when you reveal it; you'll be famous for pulling off the longest prank in history." Jiji grinned back, "Can you do that Naruto?"

"I will! Believe it!" I jumped, "You promise one day I'll be able to go back?"

"It's my biggest promise to you Naruto. I would never lie to you." He grinned, putting down his big pipe.

"Got it! I'll believe in you if you believe in me!" I gave him my biggest thumbs up and grin, even though I was still scared I had to do this. Jiji came up and placed 2 fingers on my forehead and I felt the wave of chakra go through me. I sat down and looked at my hands, nothing really looked different and I felt okay. I looked in his office mirror and didn't see any real changes to my face or body through my orange shirt and blue shorts. "Did it work Jiji?"

"Yes Naruto... I'm sorry I had to do this but,"

"It's okay! You're Hokage. I know you had to!" I grinned

"There's only a small mark on your forehead, an orange-looking freckle really, but here." Jiji handed me a box with orange paper and a blue bow. I took it and inside were green goggles. The same ones I thought were cool last week in the window of the ninja store.

"Thank you Jiji!" I grinned

"Happy 6th birthday Naruto." Jiji smiled


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto POV

I sat on the swings wearing my goggles and watching kids running around on the playground. I didn't see any adults so I thought it was okay to go forward. I went torward the slide when a boy and puppy jumped in front of me. The puppy was running away and the boy was laughing.

"Akamaru! Wait you little flea-bag!" He shouted I stepped back from him and grinned as the puppy came towards me.

"Hi there pup-OW!" The dog bit my hand I reached out to pet him with

"Oh man! Sorry kid, he's still untrained!" The boy panted

"It's okay..." I smiled, a little shy of this loud kid

"Hey, why're so quiet? A guy's gotta be loud!" He smirked, his red triangle marked cheeks dimpling.

"Uh, yeah!" I grinned louder this time.

"Kiba, not everyone's gotta be loud. Ninja are quiet anyways..." Another boy with a ponytail and a gray shirt and pants muttered, next to him was a larger kid with a cream shirt and red shorts.

"Ah, shut it Shikamaru, just cause you're so lazy and quiet doesn't mean I am!" the Kiba boy growled

"You don't see Choji yelling like a maniac do you?" Shiamaru nodded to his left azt the chip munching boy. He looked at me and offered me a chip,

"Hi, I'm Choji Akamichi." He smiled shyly

"Hi Choji, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I grinned

"Oh great now he's a loud-mouth too." Shikamaru groaned before smirking, "So I guess you figured and it'd be troublesome to go through this again later, but I'm Shikamaru Nara." He nodded to the other boy and grinned, "This troublesome guy is Kiba Inuzuka."

"Pfft, I'm not troublesome!" He shouted

"Me having to get you unwedged from the tunnel says otherwise, my mom had a fit with the mud on my clothes."

"Bah, a ninja's gotta get dirty now and then!" Kiba shrugged

"So you're all gonna be ninjas?" I asked

"Yeah, once we graduate from the academy!" Kiba smiled

"I'm gonna go there once I'm old enough too!" I smiled

"Cool Naru! I bet I'll do better than you!" Kiba smirked

"No way! I'll beat you down dog-boy!" I grinned back challengingly

"I might not even bother if you loud-mouths are entering..." Shikamaru groaned

"Your mom'll have a fit though." Choji smiled

"Gah... how troublesome." He sighed

"Shikamaaaaruuu, TAG!" Kiba shouted before shoving him softly and running.

"That's too bothersome... Naruto, I forgot something," He held out his hand to shake it "Nice to meet you."

I grinned and held my hand out too, "Yeah Shikama-" He slapped my hand softly and smirked

"Tag, no tag backs." He then walked off before I knew what had happened. I blushed at being tricked.

"That's no fair!" I yelled, while I heard Kiba howl with laughter and Choji snicker a little before jogging away from me. I ran after Choji since he was closest and we played tag until the sky started to darken. I ran from Kiba one last time and saw Shikamaru hiding in a tree, staring up. "What're you doing?" I called up

"Watching the clouds... and NOT getting tagged." He sighed, "Are you it?"

"Nuh uh, its Kiba... he's chasing Akamaru again though." I grinned climbing up

"Hmm, that'll keep him busy a bit I guess." Shikamaru sighed

"Why're watching the clouds?" I ask as I sit by his head

"It's peaceful... and honestly its easier to stare at these and think of the shapes to clouds are then to stay awake in school... or chase after dog-boy." He smirked up at me as I cracked a grin at that.

"That one looks like a bowl of ramen!" I pointed to a cloud and smiled, looking forward to dinner since Jiji was gonna take me out tonight.

"Nah, it's a riceball." Shikamaru drawled

"Nuh uh! I bet its miso ramen with extra pork!" I huffed

"Bah, fine... it's too troublesome to argue." He sighed before the tree started wiggling a little.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled, the dog skittered up the tree and landed on Shikamaru's chest, he sat up right away, bouncing my head into the tree trunk making my goggles go over my eyes.

"Geez, Kiba control your pup!" I shouted, feeling something on my lap. I looked through my goggles seeing Shikamaru lying on my thighs with Akamaru licking his face.

"Take him before I tell Choji to eat him!" Shikamaru groaned handing down the dog before looking up to see me blushing. I'd never had anyone but Jiji really be so close to me. I saw his eyes look over my face before I pushed my goggles back on my forehead. Shikamaru stared a moment longer before he just sighed and relaxed still on my lap. "Well so much for relaxing..." He chuckled

"I'm not a pillow y'know." I muttered quietly

"But you are warm... and this makes you quiet." He smirked

"Shut up!" I huffed

"Fine." He shut his mouth and kept looking at the clouds I groaned and nudged my leg

"And get off me!" I said, nudging my leg again

"So bossy..." He sighed before sitting up and stretching. "Ahhh... it's almost time for-"

"Shikamaru, c'mon!"

"Kiba! Move your butt!"

"Choji! Dinner!"

I perked up hearing new voices and saw 3 adults waiting by the park gate.

"Dinner... well I guess I'll see you later... where's your parents?" Shikamaru asked, jumping down where Kiba was waiting with Choji walking towards us.

I cringed a little and then smiled really big, "My pick up will get me soon enough! Believe it!" I smiled jumping down with him

"Okay... See you tomorrow? We usually come play after lunch time." Choji smiled

"Yeah come back and play Naruto, these guys usually give up on ninja too soon!" Kiba grinned

"That's because you're too troublesome to play a long game with..." Shikamaru sighed before looking at me, "But you should come."

I grinned happily, I finally had people to play with. "Yeah! I'll be right here!" I held out my pinkie and they all latched on mine.

"Cool! See ya!" Kiba yelled breaking away to run after his mom.

"Alright, I'll bring extra snacks!" Choji smiled and walked toward his dad, waiting a bit for Shikamaru who just nodded to me and smiled a small smile. I waved a small wave and watched them all go with their parents.

While I stayed behind...

I sighed and walked back to my old swing and waited for Jiji to finish his paperwork and come get me.

Today I think I made friends...


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto POV

I walked next to Jiji as we headed to Ichiraku talking about the new friends I met today, "You shoulda seen it Jiji! Akamaru jumped up really really high and actually climbed the tree to Shikamaru and me, it was funny to see Shika be surprised y'know!" I grinned

"I bet you were all a sight to behold Naruto... I'm glad you've made some friends today." Jiji smiled as we walked through the marketplace, lanterns were starting to glow. All of them black with yellow flames over an orange fox. I saw everyone putting up the lanterns and watching Jiji and I walk by. Many looking sad, angry, or neutral before they turned around and started making food and treats.

"Jiji... what are those lights?"

"...Today is the day the Forth, The Yellow Flash; sealed away the Kyuubi no Kitsune... So the lanterns show our memory of him... his sacrifice and our thanks..." Jiji sighed

"He was strong?" I asked

"Oh yes... to be Hokage is to be the strongest, strong not only as a ninja but as a leader of all their people... and he was a great man." Jiji smiled sadly

"C-could I do that?" I whispered

"Do what Naruto?"

"Be a great leader..?" I looked up and saw him smile and pull out his pipe.

"Absolutely... you just need to have 3 things." He nodded

"Really?! What? What?" I bounced as we walked into the ramen stall

"Well you need strength of course... and confidence to do what's best for the village..." Jiji sighed

"Don't wander off! What's the last Jiji?!" I growled

"Love... for the villagers, small and big, young and old." He grinned

"Wow... that's a lot of love to give..." I wondered how long before I could love everyone.

"Well Naruto... if you give love, you tend to receive it too...It may be different kinds but there is love to exchange." Jiji smiled

"I love you Jiji." I grinned as I asked for 3 bowls of miso ramen with pork and an egg.

"And I love you Naruto, you're like another grandchild of mine."

"Jiji... how do you love everyone?" I ask

"Hmm... well it could be as simple as a love for a pet... or the love of someone as a soul mate... I suppose it depends Naruto." He nodded before eating his own noodles. I slurped on mine and thought of how I could love all those people. I guess I could start with my new friends...

Shikamaru POV

"Shikamaru how was your day?" asked me

"...not too troublesome." I reply

"Really? You usually call the Inuzuka kid way too troublesome." Dad snuffed while eatting

"We met a new kid today" I shrug, I still couldn't figure out why I'd never seen him... or why it looked like an orange whirlpool was on his forehead.

"Oh? That's rare, who was it?"

"Some boy named Naruto Uzumaki" I replied, I heard mom's humming stop for a moment and Dad's chopsticks stilled for a moment before he swallowed

"Well, did you have fun?"

"Yeah I guess, he watched the clouds with me a bit after we played tag. Then Kiba did get troublesome..." I shrugged again before grabbing my bowl of soul and taking a sip

"Well, be kind to him. New friends are important." Mom said before sitting down with some tea.

"Yeah yeah." I nod

"That's 'yes' and only once young man." She chided

"Right..." I sighed, troublesome...

~Later~

I crept from bed to get some water and heard mom and dad murmuring in the kitchen.

"I'm sure he's stable... the Third is strong enough to keep him at bay dear." Dad said softly

"I know... I just worry. And it's almost ominous..."

"How?"

"Well today? Of all days?" Mom hissed quietly

"Ah... well think of the child... there's no way this burden is a light one... even under secret..." Dad sighed

"...poor child... if only I could trust IT as much as I want to trust him..." Mom sighed sadly

"I will put my faith in the future generation's will of fire; and the Third's judgement." Dad said strongly. "Let's go to bed dear... worry another time."

"Alright Shikaku..." Mom sighed again and left

Dad stayed behind before whispering even softer, "Go back to bed Shikamaru..."

**I want to thank you all below for blasting my email with your favorites/follows! Please Read and Review, feel free to critique constructively!**

**You sir/Madame were my first! Thank you!- Interested Fan**

**And of course all you guys who followed so very quickly!**

**Jhonie, BandsAreMyLifeDealWithIt, wolfmoon30, vkanimeluver632, Zero Uzukami, Pieface18, queenyuri, SkyBlue24, Arcami, Ruglet2, elishakanzen, Warrior of Olympus**


	4. Chapter 3

WOW! There are too many of you guys who've now favorited/followed this story, I just want to say thank you so much and I treasure all the emails I got telling me you guys liked this! And to the 2 people who reviewed, you both asked "what's the secret?" Well obviously I can't(or won't, you pick) tell you, but it wont be a secret forever so for now just enjoy!

Naruto POV

I woke up and saw the birds were chirping and the sun was shining again, all week's been rainy but now I finally get to play with everyone again! I played ninja with Shikamaru and the other boys for the past fall. I even met Shikamaru's parents a little, his dad had a scar and the same "lazy" expression but funnily enough Shikamaru has his mom's snarky attitude sometimes and her eye color. I told him but he just shrugged and said she was troublesome. I went to my bathroom and washed up a little and threw on my orange shirt and some tan shorts before I slid on my goggles and sandals. I locked my door and ran towards the park. I was late if I'm seeing the sun right... I keep running before I crash into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I yell

"It's fine" An older boy with black hair said, "be careful though, when you rush you miss the chance to be careful."He held his hand out for me.

"Yeah but if I don't rush I might miss the thing I care about!" I grin before I stood up and pat my shorts clean of dust, I looked up at the boy and shook his hand that was still in mine. "Thanks for helping me up though, that was really nice y'know!" I started to run away but I turned and saw he was still looking at me with a boy who looked just like him but my age holding a tomato. "Oh man... I never got his name... well I'm sure we'll meet again!" I smile because he actually touched me, willingly! No angry look or a sick look, he just held out his hand for me! I laughed at how a stranger made my day so easy, I got to the park and looked at the playground. I saw Shikamaru there, laying on the slide and decided to sneak up on him.

I crept up really close to the top and slid down, "Wahoo!" I smiled as I tackled Shikamaru and got him off the slide while I grabbed the edge.

"Ugh Naruto you troublesome blonde!" He groaned before getting back up and laying down next to me. "Can't you greet me more normally?"

"Since when have I been normal? You call me a knucklehead." I smirk as he huffs while muttering how much of a drag I am. "Hey so I thought I was late, where's Kiba and Choji?"

"Kiba is helping his sister take care of new puppies and Choji has indigestion..." Shikamaru sighed

"Ooh... should we go visit Choji?" I ask

"Nah, happens all the time, he'll just get bummed out when his mom brings me a snack and he has to watch me eat it or it just sits there...too troublesome"

"Okay... so what do you wanna do Shika? I'm up for anything y'know!" I grin

"Well for one stop yelling... Kiba's not here so you don't have to yell, and... let's just watch the clouds." He sighed

I groaned because since I started playing with these guys I never have to sit down anymore and wait for bed time. "C'mon Shika, there's gotta be something else!"

"Nope..."

"...Then can I show you a different cloud spot? It'll beat yours by a thousand!" I grin

"...fine."

"Let's go!" I grin and grab his hand he start walking for a bit before he groans

"How much further Naruto?"

"Uhm maybe five-ten more minutes?" I think, "Why?"

"...Let's just hurry I wanna lie down." He said before he actually took lead and tugged me foreward.

"Whoa, you don't even know where we're going... Shika!" I yell

Shikamaru POV

Dad always has them so I like puzzles, but so far Naruto has to be the biggest one ever...

So far I know only these things:

He's ramen-obsessed

He's overly-loud

He's totally hyper-active

He's always smiling

and yet... He's had a flicker of sadness before...

He's always the last one to leave... I've never seen his parents and mine didn't even ask him about his when he met them...

My parents know about him and from what I said to them so do Choji's at least... They knew _of_ him...

He's got a weird orange birthmark on his forhead and those six cheek marks.

And he's got to be the most glared at person in the village... people stare when he's with us, and they always give him the worst of the things when we get snacks...

Now I'm pulling him hard because everyone around us on the street was frowning or glaring at him, he took us through a part of town I've never really been.

"Whoa, you don't even know where we're going... Shika!" Naruto yells

"Then show me or tell me." I say trying to stay calm, I can't believe he was going to walk ten more minutes with those adults glaring like that. He didn't even notice...

"I know a shortcut! Let's go." He grinned and led me down an alley, then down a curved road that lead through a small wooded path and u towards a huge hill with carved stairs in the stone wall.

"How's this short?" I groan

"Because we're almost at the top!" He grinned and let go of my hand to sprint up the stairs. Then he went to a railing and hoisted up on it, before jumping down.

"NARUTO!" I yell, sprinting towards where he fell.

Naruto POV

I got to the top of the stairs and jumped over the railing. I Heard Shikamaru scream my name but then he saw me, I was on the head of the Fourth Hokage looking up at him and I smiled, "Why're you so freaked out?! Come down here!"

"You frigging moron! I thought you'd gone nuts!" He growled

"I'm not nuts! Now get down here Shika or someone's gonna find us!" I pout, he sighs and jumps over the rail and lands next to me.

"What are you in trouble? Who were you running from?" He asked quickly I tilted my head

"What d'ya mean Shika? I just don't want anyone to find my secret spot! It's awesome, believe it!" I smiled and immediatly threw him down and myself so we could see the clouds. "See? This is my secret place... but I'll let you use it for cloud watching! Just don't tell anyone!" I grin down ar him as he looked up and sighed softly

"Yeah... this is a great spot." He smiled I nodded my head and laid down and just watched the sky for awhile.

"I told you, bet you're happy I dragged you here." He sighed before sitting up and then flopping his head down on my lap.

"Shika why're you on my lap?"

"because you're warm..." He yawned, I snicked because even though his family is "deer" he's like a cat...

"Naruto...I'll keep this a secret if you tell me something." Shika whispered

"Uh sure." I glance at him and I wonder why he's so serious

"Why... uh I mean how did you find this place?" He asked

"Oh! well I live right over there in that apartment." I pointed to the building I stay if and saw him frown a little.

"Oh with your family?" He asked

"N-no,I don't have any." I said

"...oh" He said quietly, "m'sorry" he mumbled so softly the wind around us almost drowned him out.

"S'okay, not your fault or anything..." I shrug, "Why'd you ask though?"

"I just wanted to know" He replied

"Why?" I ask

"Because... I like puzzles."


	5. Chapter 4

So many thanks to all the people supporting SSUS! To answer some thoughts you had:

The long haired boy I hoped I had made it obvious (and I may even add him in more) will be revealed here!

I know the secret isn't well kept, but when its revealed I want it to seem like "Oh" because of the way its revealed...

As for the pairing I can honestly say I'm not sure which way I'm going, but I do have a slight side pairing I think may surprise...

So without further ado, I present Chapter 4! Please Review!

Naruto POV

I waved goodbye to Shikamaru as he left the park. We went back so he could meet his dad and I went with him. I smiled as he turned to look back

"You sure you don't wanna join us for dinner?" He asked

"Nah, your mom makes me eat all those veggies!" I stuck my tongue out and turned, walking back towards my house. I saw the sun was going down quickly and I decided to hurry, things got dangerous when the shadows cover. I ran through the market street as my shortcuts were not a good idea when it was late. I moved quickly and went under a tree to catch my breath, I wish the park wasn't so far from home... I can't run the whole way yet. I panted under the tree and waited until some loud men walked past, they were holding bottles Jiji drinks sometimes. That stuff burns, I tried it and Jiji just laughed when I thought he poisoned me... I snapped out of my daydream when I saw no one was around, I moved from the tree and started to jog again. I was close until I rounded a corner and bumped into 4 older men with bottles playing cards.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said and bowed my head, if they didn't see my face I should be okay...

"Be careful you damn brat, running around here is- Wait..." The man I bumped leant forward to look at me and I kept my head down

"It's THE brat!" Another growled

"Let me see your face!" The first man said, he grabbed the back of my head and goggles strap and pulled back to see my face.

"Ow! Lemme go you mean old coot!" I growl

"Its him alright!" He snarled, his breath sour with Jiji's drink

"LET ME GO!" I growl again while struggling, he pulled harder and threw me to the ground while he and his friends stumbled up to stand. One of them turned his nose up and spit at the ground near me.

"Damn brat..."

"Disgusting."

"Worthless even..." One spat before kicking me in the leg when I tried to stand

"WHAT'D I DO TO YOU?!" I yelled holding my leg

"You exist! And just that is a damned crime!" The first man yelled before he went to kick me again.

"Now now, he's only a child... leave him alone please." I turned and saw it was the black haired older boy I met. "I won't ask again gentlemen..." The boy said his eyes flashed from black to red and he narrowed his eyes just a little. The lines under his eyes made him look tired... and angry.

"U-uhm yes... of course." The older men stuttered

"Thank you, enjoy your game... by the way... the gentleman in the purple robe has extra cards in his sleeve." The boy said before picking me up and walking away.

"Th-thank you..." I whispered to him.

"Of course, no child should have to be hurt so." He murmured

"Why'd you help me?" I asked

"...I have a brother. I cherish him..."

"But I'm not him..." I state

"No, but you're just as... bright as him. And what you said to me today is something I will think of often..." He looked down at me and smiled the tiniest bit. I grinned right back and he kept walking toward my house.

"I can walk y'know..." I said

"Mmm" he replied

"So lemme down!" I yelled

"Do you hate those men?" He asked suddenly

"Huh?"

"Those men who were trying to hurt you, and would have if I hadn't come... do you hate them Naruto?" He asked again

I shook my head, "Nope."

"... that's it? 'Nope'?" He smirked

"Jiji says to be the best ninja in the villiage I need to love... not hate. Besides people make mistakes all the time!" I grin "I know I do!"

"Naruto... you... are a strange boy." He said

"Shika says that all the time!" I groan

"Strange is good Naruto." He replied

"It is?" I smile

"Yours is a good strange." He looked down at me and I saw his eyes were black again. "Please keep being...strange."

"That's a funny request but sure!" I smile, "Now can I get down?"

"Yes... we're here." He replied setting me on my feet. I look up and see we're at my apartment building.

"Oh... thank you." I said

"No... thank you Naruto." He said before turning around to leave.

"Heeeey, you know my name, what's yours?" I shout at his back

He turned a little and smirked, "...Itachi"

"Okay, bye Ita-nii!" I smile before running up the stairs to my room.

3rd Person POV

"Wolf you can come down now." Itachi said quietly, a man with silver hair and a white mask jumped in front of him.

"I'll make the report to the Hokage, you need to get ready for a dispatch." Wolf replied

"Alright... Make sure the Hokage's aware that Naruto has no real link to the Kyuubi right now, the sharingan picked up no trace." Itachi said

"I know, there was no chakra exerted at all... Naruto just tripped up the stairs..." Wolf commented a small amount of amusement in his voice.

"He does always rush..." Itachi nodded before shushin-ing away.

Wolf sighed before locking on the boy's chakra signature again. "He's a lot like Sensei that way..."

AN: Short I know but I'll have more up soon!


End file.
